Electronic devices often use user interfaces (UIs), such as graphical user interfaces (GUIs), to display content, for example, graphical representations of electronic documents, images, and text. Users can navigate between the displayed content by interacting with the electronic device using various means, such as a keyboard, a mouse or a touchpad, or by using one or more fingers and/or making gestures on a touch-sensitive surface of the display of the electronic device.